Who do I give my heart to
by PunknOrtonlover
Summary: I kind of got this story idea based off a fan vid I saw "Holding a Heart" with Dean/Haley/Jax its something different that im not used to writing to please be kind : please please please review!


(Kamryn is the love interest of both Jax Teller and Dean Winchester

Jax and Dean have the same mother but different fathers, both are very outspoken and will defend their families til the death. Jax is vice president of a biker gang called Sons of Anarchy and Dean chases after the Supernatural.)

Dean put the car in park and cut the engine, he looked down at the piece of paper he had wrote the address down on to make sure he had come to the right place. The address matched the one on the piece of paper, he shrugged tossed the piece of paper over his shoulder into the backseat and exited the car and headed for the front door.

He walked into the garage and was met by the kind eyes of a petite brunette standing behind the counter, she closed the magazine she had been flipping through and put it aside.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked.

He found himself at a loss for words briefly; almost like he was suffering from déjà vu. "Um…ya, well, I'm looking for a Gemma Teller…this is the address she gave me." he asked once he found his voice.

"Who's asking for her." the brunette asked, slightly defensively. It was obvious to Dean that she was close to this Gemma person.

"My name is Dean. I'm her….son." he said, having a hard time getting the last word out.

"Okay, wait here. I'll see if she's busy." she answered, then disappeared through a door.

Dean took a step back from the desk to look at the large amounts of art work decorating the walls.

"Dean…" came a voice from behind the desk. "I'm glad you could make it. Would you like to come into the office and we could catch up, I'll answer any questions you might have." Gemma stated, a bit shocked and happy that this young man had agreed to meet her.

"Ya sure." Dean agreed, walking behind the counter and followed the older woman into the office. He stopped just inside the door and looked at Kamryn. "I don't know if anyone has told you but you have the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen."

The petite brunette smiled softly and tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear as she said "thanks." he shut the door behind him and Kamryn returned to her magazine at the countertop.

"Hey beautiful."

Kamryn looked up to see Jax entering the office. She rose from the stool and greeted him with a hug.

"You still coming over for dinner tonight, right?" he asked, walking behind the counter and began to open the door to the office when Kamryn cut him off.

"Your mom is in there with someone right now….I don't think she wants to be interrupted." Kamryn told him.

"Who is in there?" Jax asked, confused.

"I guess Gemma found out she had another son so he's in there and I suppose their catching up on what they've been up to. I didn't even know she was looking for some lost son." Kamryn answered.

"Ya, sounds a little fishy to me. Maybe I should just poke my head in and introduce myself…see if I get a feel for whether or not he's true." Jax suggested.

"Go right ahead, but I won't be accountable if she kicks your ass out within two seconds." Kamryn half teased.

"Okay. How bout I take you for a ride instead?" Jax said, now leaning against the counter.

"Only if we can stop and get ice cream…" she told him, rising from the stool she had been sitting on. "I'll go let your mom know I'm heading out." she said.

Jax winked and walked away from the counter and out the door where his motorcycle, Kamryn knocked on the door and poked her head in. "I'm gonna take off. Want me to lock the door behind me?" she asked.

"Ya go ahead dear, I'll see you at the house later." Gemma told her.

"Of course." Kamryn agreed. She turned her eyes to the man sitting in the chair closest to her, "Welcome to Charming." and then shut the door behind her.

"So do you think this guy is for real? Like…he could really be my brother.." Jax asked her as they sat next to each other under a shady tree.

"Your mom seemed pretty happy to see him. I'm not getting myself involved in it though Jax, if your that worried you need to talk to your mom about it."


End file.
